


you're doing amazing sweetie

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ...UNLESS, BAMF Peter Parker, I went whild with this fic sorry not sorry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, The Sinister Six know Peter's identity but literally no one else does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers somehow end up getting trapped in force fields not once, but twice! And Spider-Man is there to save them both times. It's possible they like him more than they care to admit.





	you're doing amazing sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank the lovely author rxcrcfllptrs for helping me sort out both the ending of this fic and the fact that people who aren't from the Midwest or the southern USA don't use y'all in their daily vocab (seriously, thank you, you're great). And thanks to my dear friend Cas, who reads everything I write and just says "amazing" or "great" to it all. You're great too. Second, please ignore the shitty description of this fic and just appreciate the actual story lmao. One of the tags says "I'm bad at summaries" for a reason. Third, just enjoy the fic!! Feedback is always appreciated <3  
(oh, and btw, the Sinister Six in this are not the usual team. Doc Ock and Green Goblin co-lead, and Scorpion, Electro, Lizard, and Vulture make up the rest of the team)

The Sinister Six. Mere annoyances to the Avengers and the rest of New York City, right up until the point they somehow managed to trap the whole team in some kind of force field. The city was burning and crumbling down around them, and then a teenager sprinted out of the smoke with a group of his friends shouting at him from behind.

“Peter, what the hell are you doing?” one of them shouted, “Get out of there!”

Peter didn’t listen. He sprinted forward and vaulted over a block of debris, nearing Doc Ock’s force field device at alarming speed. And then he paused and turned with wide eyes just as a chunk of a building slammed into him. His friends screamed and ran forward, but Doc Ock, Scorpion, and Electro stopped them.

“The itsy bitsy spider can’t help you now,” Electro cackled.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” one teen asked.

The mountain of rubble Peter was buried under shifted. The three villains didn’t notice. Until it suddenly heaved upwards and a chunk of concrete slammed Scorpion into the ground. Peter stood there, chest heaving and looking pissed. He wiped the dust out of his face as Doc Ock and Electro looked on with mild horror.

“The itsy bitsy spider is fucking annoyed,” Peter growled.

“What the fuck?” one of Peter’s friends said as the group of them all stepped back.

Scorpion got back up and Peter punched him square in the jaw. He went flying several feet into the smoke. Vulture swooped down out of nowhere, and Peter merely dodged and leaped up to grab hold of the engine part of his wings. He tore it out as easily as unplugging a cord, and Vulture spiraled out of control. Peter pushed off the villain’s back and landed back on his feet, moving effortlessly into a defensive position as Doc Ock’s extra arms flew toward him. He swerved around them all and grabbed hold of one of them as it went back to Doc Ock, snapping it like it was a twig.

“Where’s Gobby?” Peter asked politely, dancing around Electro’s lightning bolts, “I haven’t seen him in _ ages _. I kinda wanna tear out his throat!”

“That’s none of your business, _ Spidey _,” Doc Ock snapped, “Stay put and let us kill you!”

The Avengers all gaped from where they were watching. A punk teenager even shorter than Tony was Spider-Man? Surely there was no way.

“I don’t think so,” Peter purred, “I’d rather have _ you _ stay put so I can punch you into next week.”

Two webs shot out of devices on his wrists and attached themselves firmly to Electro’s chest. Electricity crackled along the thick strands and ramped up until Electro was screaming as his powers overloaded. Peter just gritted his teeth and held on tightly, stopping Electro’s attempts at ripping the webbing away. Electro was crackling so much Doc Ock was forced to move away. Finally, Electro howled and exploded in a burst of electricity that knocked out Doc Ock’s force field and all the struggling street lights nearby.

“Sorry, Max,” Peter apologized sincerely, “Hey, ‘Vengers, you wanna hunt down my dear friend Norman Osborn and turn his ass to grass? I can handle Otto. Oh, and Curt’s probably around here somewhere. I got him too. Just find Gobby before he destroys even more of New York. Oh, and someone look out for my dear innocent friends over there.”

Peter sprung forward without waiting for an answer, knocking down Doc Ock before he’d even fully recovered. He tossed him mercilessly into a brick wall and skipped over with a whistle, knocking the metal arms away as he did so. One of them he hit so hard it broke and went flying. Doc Ock started looking scared. Peter finished him off with a simple dodge and punch, and the villain crumpled to the ground.

“That was easy,” he commented calmly, turning around to face the gaping Avengers, “Why are you guys still standing there? Did I not ask for your help?”

At that exact moment, Green Goblin came zooming by and tossed Captain America into a wall. Lizard came charging after him, but Peter tackled him by the ankles and they went rolling. The Avengers quickly took care of Green Goblin, and when they finished Peter was leaning casually against Lizard, who he had pinned to the wall with a stop sign.

“You guys are slow,” he commented.

“Peter, what in the goddamn fuck?!” one of his friends shouted.

Peter paled. “You know what, I’m gonna skedaddle. Have a lovely time cleaning up!”

He sprinted away, vaulted a car, and thwipped out a web. It caught on a nearby building and he swung away from the scene, throwing up a peace sign as he flipped midair. One of his friends cursed loudly.

For a while, the Avengers didn’t see much of Peter. He was on the news a lot, what with the whole identity exposure issue, but both Spider-Man and Peter Parker stayed relatively MIA. Then they got trapped again, but in separate force fields in an A.I.M. building, of all places. They’d been stuck there for about half an hour when the room started filling with what looked like thick fog, but what definitely wasn’t. That was apparent when the A.I.M. soldiers started coughing and passing out. The few smart ones managed to slap on gas masks before the gas affected them, and they held their weapons at the ready. Toxic by Britney Spears started playing over the speakers. A bright red and blue figure suddenly flipped down from the rafters, a gas mask firmly attached to his otherwise exposed face. He effortlessly knocked the remaining soldiers unconscious, dodging bullets and punches all the while. And then, just as S&M by Rihanna started playing, more soldiers flooded into the room. Peter visibly rolled his eyes and swung back up into the rafters as the soldiers scanned the room.

“Where’d he go?” one of the nearby soldiers asked.

Peter wrapped the guy in a chokehold as the chorus started, dragged him backwards, and slammed his head into the control panel that regulated the force fields the Avengers were stuck in. His eyes met Tony’s and he saluted before sinking back into the fog. A soldier flew out of the gas and hit the wall. He didn’t get back up. After that, the fight was hard to see. Every now and then, a soldier would fly out of the fog and not get back up. Sometimes there was a scream, but they were all quickly silenced. The gas started dispersing as the room filtered it out, and the Avengers got to see Peter judo flip a soldier so hard the concrete of the floor cracked. A bullet hit Peter in the shoulder, and he tossed aside his gas mask and snarled at the soldier who had shot him. The soldier backed up fearfully, but Peter closed the distance between them in two quick steps and kicked him in the head. The soldier went sprawling and stayed down. By that time, S&M had ended and Gimme More by Britney Spears started up. The remaining soldiers looked slightly annoyed, but the Avengers knew they would last long enough to hear most of the song. Sure enough, Peter had finished off the last soldier by the time the chorus started. He webbed his bullet wound shut and stalked over to the control panel, slamming a lever down. The force fields shut down.

“This is the second time I’ve saved your asses,” Peter commented, “Oddly similar situations, too.”

“Nice song choices,” Clint said instead of anyone thanking Peter.

Peter grinned. “Not my playlist. Ricochet’s. But I’ll tell him you said that.”

Peter skipped away, grabbing his discarded gas mask as he did so. He went to swing with his bad arm and yelped. He tripped and went down and just laid there for a long moment.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked tentatively.

Peter stuck a thumbs-up in the air and got to his feet.

“Do you want a ride?” Steve questioned, looking concerned.

Peter looked embarrassed. “Maybe?”

So they gave him some medical treatment and a ride home. It was what he deserved. As they dropped him off, Clint gave him a side hug and Natasha ruffled his hair, and none of the Avengers missed the way Peter beamed at them. And Peter himself? He was just thinking about how good it felt to finally feel like he was part of a team.


End file.
